On the Run: a teen story
by VicTimes
Summary: On the second eclipse the lives of Caleb and his friends are changed forever. Now they have to handle having superpowers and being hunted. Sets during Fugitives.


**AN: I do not own any of the Heroes universe nor I make money writing this.**

_**The Eclipse, part 1**_

Nobody expected the big change the eclipse would cause. That day everything was in peace, the cars going down the highway to the city were few, the sun came up on the horizon.

Caleb woke up to his mother's voice announcing breakfast was ready, he stayed in bed a few minutes after waking up, he had been dreaming about a girl from his school, she was perfect, at least for Caleb. He go out of bed and took his glasses. After taking a short shower and getting dressed he went to the kitchen, catching up with the rest of the family.

The kitchen was middle sized, with a little table for four people in the middle and the oven and fridge at the left wall, a door to the back yard was at the back.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" said Caleb's mom, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She continued baking the hotcakes while Caleb said hi to Katherine, his twin sister. She was about as taller as he was, her short black hair fell over her head covering her eyes though she used a clip to keep it away. Her eyes were dark brown, the pair gave the image of a extremely innocent girl, Caleb knew better.

"So, this is the day, isn't it?" he asked Kath. She looked up from her half eaten hotcake and smiled.

"Two months!" screamed the girl. "I can't believe it, Joseph is just to perfect for me, why dream when my reality is perfect" She almost fell from the chair in her little display of emotion.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart" said their mom. Unfortunately their parents were divorced, five years had passed since the family broke down, so her mom was happy to see her child smile.

The twins finished eating and, after saying goodbye to their mother, went to school. Once they got on the car Katherine asked:

"Dreaming with Kyla again?" she said with a joking tone. "Get over it, Cal. I mean, she's pretty but she just doesn't know you exist" Caleb sighted at Kath's words, that was a truth he didn't like. The road to school was quiet, Caleb was left to wander around his dreams and Kath to think about Joseph. The radio was announcing the hour when the eclipse would began.

Finally they arrived to the campus, the high school was united with university so they had to share the parking lot with college guys. Caleb left the car as close to the building as he could.

"I'm late for class, Kath. I'll see you at break" said Caleb before sprinting to his classroom, on the third floor. Katherine closed the car and went to look for Joseph.

* * *

When Caleb arrived to his classroom, sweating and breathing deeply, the teacher wasn't there. Caleb gave up a frustrated moan, all the running for nothing. Before he entered the room he was greeted by Cristine, one of his best friends. Although she was nineteen she was short, going up to Caleb's neck, she had straight dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her face was kind and her eyes gave an air or playfulness.

"So, how was your weekend, Cal" asked Cristine. They entered the classroom and sat down on the middle row.

"Pretty well, I'd say. I've dreaming with Kyla since Friday" answered the boy with a dreamy voice. Cristine rolled her eyes.

"Come on, boy. She just bumped into you once and that's all it takes for you to be on your knees" Caleb took out a notebook and began scrabbling his thoughts on it.

"I know, I know. Such a petty crush, it's just I can forget about her, even with the whole "she has a boyfriend" thing" In that moment the professor came in, Professor James was a good teacher, he was harsh, but good.

"Take up a pen and a sheet of paper, pop quiz" The news where answered with an unsatisfied groan from the students. "Hurry up, guys, you only have fifteen minutes" Caleb wrote his name on the page next to his drawings and started to answer the questions dictated by James.

"I'm exited about the eclipse, aren't you?" asked Caleb before he finished his quiz and gave it to the professor.

"Not really, it's just another one. The last one wasn't great if you ask me" replied Cristine, chewing the top of the pen, thinking. After going back to his bench Caleb said hi to another friend, Chad was seventeen, like Caleb. Chad was tall, taller that Kath, and had short curly black hair.

"Hey, Cal" said Chad. "How was your weekend?"

"Not bad, dreaming with pretty girls. I was waiting for the eclipse if you ask me, I find them quite interesting. And you, how was D.C. ?" Chad's face lilted up at the mention of his weekend with his girlfriend, Samantha.

"Perfect" he answered "We went to the cinema and we didn't watch the movie. My god, that surely beats being here all week"

"I bet it does, come on Chad, we have a hell of a week ahead" he sighted "Monday at eight am and we already have an exam, just great"

"OK, guys. Hand over your quizzes, time is over!" said the professor. Some people stood up to give the quiz while others, that had already finished, remained on the benches.

After the quiz classes went down smoothly. Chemistry and Math were easy for Caleb though he spent the class helping his friends.

It was midday when Chad, Cristine and Caleb went down to French class, on the first floor. French was the only class Caleb shared with Katherine, as well as with Valerie and Belle, two of his friends. He was starting to think it was arriving late day for teachers because, again, French teacher was not in the classroom when they arrived.

"Well, that means more time to talk. Cal do you have the homework?" said Belle after they had found a place to sit.

"What would you do without me?" replied the boy with a chuckle, passing his book to Belle.

"I think I'll fail. Doing it for myself is boring"

"Come on, how do you want to learn French without working on it?" asked Cal

"Well, Cal" replied Belle. "That's where you fit" Caleb laughed and soon Belle did to.

Fifteen minutes later the teacher hadn't arrived yet and, according to the radio, the eclipse would began in another five minutes, Caleb groaned.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed someone at the back of the classroom. Hell broke loose after that, everybody got out of the classroom, after all, break was after French.

The guys were at the cafeteria when the eclipse began; the sun started to fade to black as the moon covered it. Soon a crowd began to form outside the place, Caleb and the others took out their sunglasses to watch it as well as the other students.

When the eclipse was almost complete, the sun being just a thin line of the dark sphere, Caleb began to fell dizzy, his vision blurred and a his head felt like exploding. All too sudden the eclipse completed, a dark circle in the place of the sun. A wave of heat and pain attacked Caleb's body, all he could see was shade, everything was dark.

"Cal, are you feeling alright?" asked Kath, seeing his brother in pain.

"No, my head hur..." Another wave of pain assaulted his body, this time he lost consciousness, his limp body falling on his sister's arms.

"Oh shit!" screamed Kath "Guys, Cal blacked out, we've to take him to the nursery"

**To be continued...**

**AN: This is the first chapter. A bit short but I promise they will get longer. Next time, Kath and the others get their powers.**


End file.
